mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Elkins vs. Chas Skelly
The first round began. Skelly hurts him with a right to the body, lands another counter right. Elkins just bulldozing forward, they clinch. Knees the body. Another. Two more. 4:00. A couple rights inside, and to the body too. They break. Skelly lands a crisp counter jab. Elkins lands a right, is hurt by a counter left, they clinch. Elkins knees the body. Elkins gets a trip to half-guard. Skelly goes for a leglock. Elkins turns out, lands a right. Skelly has the heelhook. 3:00. That's in. Elkins turns out calmly. He's blatantly grabbing the cage.. Ref finally stops him. Skelly going hard for a leglock. Heelhook. Elkins staying calm. Turns out and gets a headlock, knees the head as they stand, a couple to the body as well. Clinch. 2:00. Elkins breaks with a big right elbow. Elkins oblique kicks the knee, lands a big left. And another. A couple right uppercuts dirty boxing. 1:00. Clinch, Elkins knees the body, another. Skelly responds, eats one. They trade another each. 35. Elkins lands two, they break. Elkins lands a right to the body, knees the body, clinch. 10. Elkins lands a right, eats a body knee, R1 ends, 10-9 Elkins. R2 began. They exchange, Elkins lands a big counter right, clinch, Elkins works and gets a big double-leg slam, nice, half-guard. Left elbow to the body. Skelly visibly fading. Skelly trying to take the back, 4:00. Elkins turns on top, Skelly closes guard. Body head with lefts. Elkins lands a couple of rights. A couple of lefts, a couple more. Another. Skelly thinking leglock. Elkins passes over to side control, four left hammerfists, 3:00. "Take his back!" A couple lefts under, a big one. Has the back. A few big lefts under, a hard knee to the body. A couple right hammerfists. Knees the body twice. And leg. A left uppercut under. Trips the leg out. Four lefts. Knees the leg. Skelly's up to the waist cinch. 2:00. Elkins knees the leg, then body. And another. Skelly stuffs a trip. Elkins works a double, gets it easily. Odd scramble, stalemated. Elkins turns on top to side control. Skelly closes half-guard. Three rights. Three more. Two more. Two more. Two more. 1:00. Three more, left elbow, three or four right hammerfists. Another. A right. And another, right elbow. Thinking arm triangle. 30. Skelly avoids, eats four or five rights. Eats a short bottom elbow. Elkins lands five or six rights, Skelly closes guard, eats a left. And another. R2 ends, 10-9 Elkins, I could see a potential 10-8 if the judges are dicks, that was domination. R3 began. Elkins lands a body kick. Gets the standing back. Lands a right. Knees the leg, drags Skelly down. A couple left uppercuts. Keeps him down. Three right hammerfists. Clinch. Skelly stuffs a single. Elkins with a couple right uppercuts. 4:00. Elkins knees the body. Just dumps Skelly down to half-guard with a trip. A right, three right elbows. A right. "He's not lay and praying, he's beating the snot out of him." Elkins gets the back, Skelly escapes, lands a right under, stuffs a single, 3:00. Elkins lands a right. Both men are winded. Skelly lands a right. Skelly lands a one-two. Skelly lands a right, eats a counter. Elkins lands a body kick, 2:00 as he gets a big double, has the back, seven rights under. One hook. Works for a choke. Can't get it. A couple rights under. Two more. Skelly stands to the waist cinch then clinch. Skelly works a double. 1:00. Working hard. They break. Clinch. "Elbow!" Elkins defending a desperate double attempt. They break. 15. Elkins lands a counter right and another right. Elkins tries a double but R3 ends, 10-9 Elkins, 30-27 Elkins. 30-27, 29-27 and 30-26 UD.